Abandoned Control
by chalmskinn
Summary: Tony Stark meets Loki Laufeyson in their first and final year of the Nick Fury enforced "Partnership Programme" and finds himself becoming rapidly intrigued by the green eyed boy. It's a tale worthy of a play.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear guardian of student attending the Almighty Surrey Shield Boarding College,_

_I am writing to inform you of our school's new and improved policies for the new academic year, following the failure that the previous headmaster had made with regaining our fantastic establishment's former glory. We feel as a school that we should not reflect on the negatives and should try and move on - bring hope to the generations of tomorrow and show their carers and guardians that their money is not being wasted._

_There had been certain incidents last year which have led to the enforcement of these rules, which we have already revealed to the students, but feel that you should also be aware of:_

_**- If a student wishes to write with a fountain/ink pen, they must first pass a mental stability test in the medical room.**_

**_- Students are not to lend out fountain/ink pens if they have passed said mental stability tests, there shall be consequences for those who do so._**

**_- The test is also required if a student wishes to do any of the following subjects to a higher level; Food Technology, Resistant Materials, Electronics, Textiles and others with potentially dangerous threats in the classroom._**

**_- Alcohol is not allowed on the school premises. Not under any circumstances. Neither are cigarettes, drugs (with the exception of medically required drugs) and weapons._**

**_- Students must get permission from guardians before leaving school premises. Groups of more than seven students must be accompanied by a member of staff._**

**_- Public displays of affection are to stay private and never travel anywhere where it could cause a scene._**

**_- Students from abroad will require two months notice before returning home for school holidays._**

_All other policies remain the same, but shall be enforced firmer than ever._

_We shall also be introducing a partnership programme for the students. Each year they shall be paired up with a colleague who shares the majority of their lessons and to save hassle, they will work on projects together for an entire year. We believe by doing this, it will reduce bullying and mix up the social groups that occur in secondary schools._

_We as an entire staff apologize on behalf of William Stryker and the trail of disappointment he has left in his legacy, I do indeed hope that by introducing these new rules to our wonderful school, we can erase that legacy and change everything back to what it originally was. We also thank you for all your support during this difficult time and hope that you continue to trust us to care for your children._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Nick Fury, newly appointed Headmaster of the Almighty Surrey Shield Boarding College._

* * *

Everyone in the school knew Loki Laufeyson had issues. Few of them could actually explain why he was the way he was, just like they couldn't explain that green tinge that Bruce Banner got when he was mad. Or like how they couldn't explain why Sean Cassidy insisted that licking toads was a good idea.

All they knew about Loki Laufeyson was that he was adopted, liked listening to the Smiths and 30 Seconds To Mars, had somehow managed to change his surname legally, was sent away with Erik Lehnsherr for a long period of time and that a year ago, after he returned from the mysterious time away, Phil Coulson, the deputy head and Loki's maths teacher (at the time), had his hand impaled by a forest green fountain pen.

Tony hadn't been in that lesson, but he'd heard from Clint that it was the best thing he'd ever seen, even thought Coulson was his favourite teacher. Loki was now in every single one of Tony's classes (minus the Electronics and Resistant Materials classes, Tony himself barely passed the "mental stability" tests for them) and he'd come to realise, over the first month back from the holidays, the green eyed teenager fascinated him.

He couldn't place why the fascination occurred because he hadn't even noticed Loki until he returned from wherever he'd been with that Erik kid who Charles was completely head over heels for. It could have begun when he shot to school fame after head boy (and two years above, therefore important), Thor Odinson let slip to his languages teacher, Sebastian Shaw, that the reason his 'brother' had disappeared with Shaw's prodigy was due to the fact that Loki had been adopted and was born to a supermodel who had gotten impregnated by a Norwegian drug lord.

That, of course, was not the real reason for the time off. Why would Erik Lehnsherr be taking time off for that too? But Shaw was a notorious loud mouth who enhanced the story and worked out the exact supermodel during his Year 8 French class. He then showed the pictures to his Year 10 class (which Loki was in) and the news spread like wild fire.

Soon, half of the male student body were masturbating to a shirtless picture of Loki Laufeyson's mother; pictures that had been sold for a small fee in a classroom after the school day.

Sebastian Shaw made twenty pounds from that business venture. He spent the money on bullets.

The day Loki returned, apparently Alex Summers had put a photo on Loki's pillow. The day Loki returned, he stabbed Phil Coulson with his favourite fountain pen. He was made to write in HB pencils for the rest of the year and then the Fountain Pen Policy was created (in which a student, if either wanting to pursue a course involving potential 'weapons' or hoping to write with a sharply nibbed pen, would have to see the resident school psychiatrist in order to do such activities or use such items, as say, a fountain pen). Tony noted that Loki had been writing in dark green gel pens ever since.

The fascination only grew when Loki moved into Tony's English class at the end of the year. They had been placed next to each other on the seating plan, but they didn't get off to a particularly good start as the first thing Tony said to Loki was, "Just thought I'd let you know, some kids in Year 9 are calling you Snape." He was glared at for the next two lessons, but he noticed Loki had cut his hair and started wearing a baggy green cardigan over his school uniform instead of the black trench coat that smelled of whiskey and cigarette smoke.

The third lesson and first of the new school year, they'd recently been informed of the partnership programme and how it was going into action as of their next lesson. The glaring had softened and Miss Emma Frost revealed they were to be studying Romeo and Juliet for the next term and a half – this also applied for her Drama class, where they would be acting it out, in front of an audience (their English class and 'perhaps even a school production!').

Tony's eyes had swept around the classroom, trying to mentally note down everyone in his Drama class and only found five people, one of whom was him. Then Steve Rogers stuck up his hand, asking the question, "But how? We're all guys here."

A few people sighed and Frost just giggled, replying with, "Oh sugar, just open your mind a little." She then asked the people in her Drama class to stand up and take a little trip to the front. Tony found himself in between Charles and some fat kid, noticing that the best actor in the class was sitting down and pushing at his cuticles. Frost sighed loudly, stood behind Loki and pulled out his chair. "Right, Laufeyson, I hadn't decided out of your pair who was going to be who, but guess what, dollface? You're my Juliet Capulet." He scowled and she pulled him up by the collar of his blazer whilst the class laughed hysterically. "I don't see why you're all laughing; you'll all be getting parts, I've just judged on personality and which pair will fit which pair." She typed into her laptop, double clicked and a PowerPoint Presentation appeared on the screen, proclaiming:

**CAPULETS:**

_**LOKI LAUFEYSON – JULIET CAPULET**_

_**ALEX SUMMERS – LORD CAPULET**_

_**HANK MCCOY – LADY CAPULET**_

_**ERIK LEHNSHERR – TYBALT**_

_**LOGAN HOWLETT – NURSE**_

Groans were audible across the classroom. Logan and Hank looked awkward and shared a sad look before Frost pressed the right button on her keyboard, which stated:

**MONTAGUES:**

**_TONY STARK – ROMEO MONTAGUE_**

_**CLINT BARTON – LORD MONTAGUE**_

_**BRUCE BANNER – LADY MONTAGUE**_

_**CHARLES XAVIER - MERCUTIO**_

_**REMY LEBEAU – BENVOLIO**_

"I shall also add that Steve, you're Friar Lawrence, Bucky, you're Count Paris and I'll be the Prince, because I deserve that much for teaching such a bunch of homophobic sissies." She stood up, glared at Steve a bit, grinned at the class and put her hands on her hips, adopting her awful English accent, "I do hope that you do not judge me too harshly on the casting. I would get used to your counterpart as they are your partner in every other lesson, as well." The bell rang and she curtsied, holding her hand out in gesture to the door, "Goodbye, my lovely class!"

Tony found himself listening to Charles prattle on about how he got to talk to Erik for the whole of the way to Biology (which Charles happened to teach). "I know that he's meant to kill me in the play but Tony, Erik's going to **have to** touch me!" He whispered that, but made a squealing noise, only composing himself when he noticed Loki's presence behind them, "Tony – you have to kiss him."

Tony turned to his blue eyed friend and frowned, "I know and shouldn't you walk faster? You have a class to teach."

Charles pulled a face and began to walk faster, "Hurry up or I'll mark you as absent." He then looked at his watch and started to run.

Tony laughed and slowed down as he approached the stairs. Charles becoming their class's Biology teacher was a rather strange story. He'd gotten his GCSE in Biology at age 9, A-Level at age 11 and had just gotten a degree in something to do with Genetics. Their original teacher was, what Tony heard Loki mutter once, a bumbling fool. An alcoholic fool who got himself fired when Armando Muñoz almost drowned himself during an experiment.

Wade Wilson put Blu-Tack down his snorkel.

They'd interviewed a few teachers, but their class wasn't getting one until the new half term, so instead of giving the class a cover teacher, they took advantage of the only Year 11 not doing a Biology GCSE (because he had a degree in the subject) and instead of him having free periods to further his degree, he'd teach the class he did Physics and Chemistry with.

Charles was a pretty good teacher for a sixteen year old. Tony claimed to have learned more from Charles than that fat guy for a whole year, but in return for that new knowledge, Tony had to fix Charles' new, school provided (teachers only, therefore shitty) laptop keyboard because he'd spilled scotch on it. Whilst Tony fixed Charles' laptop, Charles explained that they'd have to do a required assignment in their new pairs, which he'd reveal if he hadn't "fucked up the keyboard completely".

Tony knew that meant he'd be with Loki. The only person he ever wanted to go with in his science classes was Bruce Banner, who had been excluded for three weeks, due to his smashing of an entire chemistry lab in a fit of rage. They got each other, they just clicked. But Tony [i]would[/i] make it work between him and Loki.

Even if he believed the only reason that the partnership programme was enforced because it would cause sexual tensions to die down and homophobia to lessen.

Tony was fine with having sex with Loki. Just as long as he wasn't a Nickelback fan.


	2. Chapter 2

All they had to do was write up what happened in that lesson. They'd had to do something with pig blood – Loki and Tony were probably the only pair who didn't think it was 'awesome' or 'morally wrong'. They were indifferent, just as long as Loki didn't get any literal blood on his hands and Tony didn't get any in his hair. That's all they said to each other and never established who'd write up what had happened.

This was the reason why Tony found himself standing outside Loki's dorm room, hesitating to knock on the door. He stood there for three minutes without knocking. Clint had been watching him, so he came by and put Tony out of his misery by rapping four times on the heavy oak door. Tony sighed and as Clint ran off down the hallway after Steve, Tony found himself shouting "DOUCHEBAG" in Clint's direction.

The door opened a crack and Tony poked his head around warily. Loki put his laptop down on a pillow, quietening down what sounded like Bombay Bicycle Club's second album on shuffle. He sat down and motioned for Tony to enter, "Come in." Tony walked into the room, but stood by the door, looking at the handle and then jumping when Loki said, "Just shut the fucking door, your letting a draught in."

"Right, okay. I was wondering if you'd been able to type up what we'd done in Biology. I couldn't because they took the laptop, that I, myself, Tony Stark **made** after I kind… hacked Shaw's computer and renamed everything after pornos."

"Yes, I heard about that." Loki muttered and held up three sheets of A4 paper, "I borrowed your book as you never noticed it had gone. I typed up the notes in size 12 Verdana; I hope that is fine with you."

Tony nodded and smiled dumbly, "Thanks." He turned on his heel and reached out for the door before stopping and swivelling back around. "Hey, I was just wondering what you had planned for the rest of the evening."

Loki's posture became more stiff and he sneered, "I don't see how that's any of your business, Stark."

"I wasn't going to molest you, jeez." Tony sighed, "I was just, y'know, trying to get acquainted with you, seeing as in order to get good grades this year, we'll have to get rather personal." He hesitated and loosened the tie around his neck slightly, "But if you have plans with Lehnsherr, that's absolutely fine."

Loki rolled his eyes and beckoned Tony over with an elegant hand gesture, "I'm a tad drunk, therefore I'm going to be social and hospitable – it's one of my few flaws." He poured two glasses of an amber liquid, handed one to Tony and moved various wires and bits of paper off from the double bed to make room for the shorter teen.

Tony sat himself down cautiously, eyeing the drink, "How the hell did Fury let you get away with this?" He took a sip and sighed in satisfaction, "Fucking Shaw took all my booze and sold it to sixth formers for a profit."

The other boy's emerald green eyes sparkled as a mischievous grin spread across his face. He doubled clicked on the films section of his iTunes and then he answered, "Fury doesn't know anything except the fact that I'm cooperating. He doesn't want another one of his cronies to visit A&E with a green fountain pen sticking from their hand and sent Shaw to reason with me. They don't want me or any of my 'buddies' to cause anymore trouble so Shaw gives me 40% of alcohol he finds on school premises."

Tony frowned, "You're the dickhead drinking all my scotch. That shit's imported and costs quite a lot. I expect my fair share, Vlad." Loki smiled complacently and handed him the bottle which had a piece of paper sellotaped to it proclaiming 'TONY STARK – 17TH BOTTLE OF THE ACADEMIC YEAR'.

"It's a glorious scotch, Stark. We'll finish the bottle watching a film – yes?" Tony eagerly nodded, "Wonderful." Loki pressed the Enter key, clicked full screen and lied on his stomach, propping himself up by the elbows.

Two hours later, the two of them were playing strip Strip Jack Naked and discussing the rather depressing film that Loki had claimed to be one of his favourites of the past twenty years. "But don't you think that Mr Nympho guy looks like that German kids you're super friends with?" Tony asked, removing his blazer and passing Loki two cards.

Loki raised an eyebrow as he picked up the pile of cards in front of him, "What, Erik?" Tony nodded, placing a 4 of Hearts onto the green mattress, "No, no. I wouldn't **do** Erik bloody Lehnsherr, however I would do Michael Fassbender."

Tony cackled, placing an Ace onto the pile, "But here's the thing, Severus. You're not denying that they look similar – this is just your preference: because you **know** Herr Deutschland personally – he's too fucking similar to you, that's why you wouldn't let it happen. Dude, you're not one of those guys who'd willingly have sex with themselves because there'd be _way_ too much angst."

The other boy unwound his woolly scarf and scoffed, "And you are, I suppose?"

"Yes. All night, baby." Tony groaned at the Jack of Clubs and began to unbutton his shirt. "You're too much of a homicidal maniac to be intimate with another homicidal maniac. The sex would be horrific." He placed his shirt next to his tie, blazer and socks, sighing. "I think, Lokemon, that all the Patrick Bateman style banter between you two drives you both a bit more insane."

"Your incessant chatter will result in your person being thrown out of a window."

"See – I MELLOW YOU OUT, man. I get along with you [b]because[/b] we're both self obsessed alcoholics with family issues! But what makes it even better is that you're the quiet psycho murderer type, but I'm not." Tony jabbed Loki as the paler boy took off his cardigan, "I'm not, Loki."

"Of course, Stark."

"Let's just have a nice sing-along now, okay? You like Pink Floyd, right?"

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS. I LOVE YOU. :*


	3. Chapter 3

The heavy golden clock upon the fireplace struck eleven times, however the chimes were drowned out by the sound of Wagner's Tristan Und Isolde and Emma Frost's whiny and rather desperate sounding moans. This was followed by a quite of out breath: "By George – what did I say before? Keep quiet."

"Sorry, daddy." She replied with a nip of the older man's shoulder.

"There's a good girl. Now pour me a drink and clean yourself up." She rolled her eyes and got out from under the crimson bed sheets. "I must start coming up with my objectives – Fury, Coulson and the rest of their CIA cronies _need to go_."

Emma agreed, nodding and adding, "This is our school, my Black King – they can't take it away from us." Sebastian chuckled and put his hand on his chest, combing through his greying chest hair with his fingers.

"You know they said these bed sheets belonged to Joseph Goebbels?" He marvelled, head cocked and eyes squinted in contentment. Emma found herself rolling her eyes again, pouring him a small measure of brandy. "They said that Hitler himself slept on these."

Emma found herself gagging slightly, "Fascinating, Sebastian." She placed the heavy glass down onto his bedside table, picking up her clothes and walking into the bathroom. She found herself shouting over the music as she sat down in the tepid bath water, "What are we doing about Fury's goons, then? I overheard Steve Rogers saying that Coulson had told Thor Odinson to keep an eye on me."

"Who wouldn't want to keep an eye on you? You're as pretty as a picture." Sebastian flashed a cheesy grin to nobody in particular, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror and winking at his reflection. "Anyhow, Thor Odinson? Why that bumbling idiot? You don't even teach him do you?" A 'no' echoed around the bathroom, "That's what I thought! And that Rogers boy has a constant hard on for you my dear, I noticed so when I was observing your lesson."

"On the contrary, Sebastian," Emma stepped out of the bath, wrapping a fluffy white towel around her body, "I believe the day you were observing, Mr Rogers was sitting next to Tony Stark – our main benefactor's son?" Sebastian nodded, sipping on his brandy and continuing to rub his chest, "Yes, I think that our all American army boy has the hots for his colleague."

Sebastian clapped his hands together, laughing loudly. "That is perfect. Thank you, Emma." He wiped a tear from his eyes and sighed, "You also seem to resent the poor boy, why?"

"He also said I dress like a hooker, I flirt with the students and I'm a bad role model for the girls."

"Girls?"

"You remember that I teach both the boys' and the girls' sides of this school? It was part of Fury's ridiculously named 'Avengers Initiative' to combine both schools, to encourage bonding between genders and target sexism. He claimed it would "avenge" those held back by the patriarchal society of the world today?" Emma shut the door of the bathroom and began to lace up the corset she had been wearing previously, shouting, "Steve's only saying all this pro-feminism stuff so Peggy Carter will let him hold her hand!"

The male ignored her last comment and just found himself nodding, "I do remember there's a school for girls. I teach a year eleven group once a week for German class – there's this one, Angel?" He smiled dirtily, "I'd like to get under her skirt."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, "Selvig wasn't lying when he said you were the strangest and most perverted man he'd ever met." She muttered, walking out of the bathroom, "Why am I doing him?"

"What did you say, doll?"

"Nothing. So, what's the plan?"

Sebastian placed a finger to his chin, "Well – you seduce Coulson – turn the man against Fury, do everything in your womanly ways to make him see Fury as a bad egg. Meanwhile, leave the head honcho to me and Azazel – I have a plan."

* * *

The two teenagers woke up the next morning on each other. The wet patch on Loki's grey Oscar Wilde shirt was a testament to that. Tony rolled off of the younger boy, rubbing a rather itchy patch on his neck and blaming that mosquito he saw buzzing around the room before his memory got too hazy to comprehend. He sat up, felt himself become nauseous and carefully lay back down, throwing out his arms – one dangling off the bed and the other one pressing the letter P into Loki's MacBook.

Tony smiled when he realised the lack of sunshine coming through the blinds and when the computer screen came up, it came up dim. He began to browse through the strangely named playlists – selecting one entitled 'YES', only to find it consisted purely of Shostakovich, Prokofiev and Hans Zimmer scores. He smirked at Loki's strange ("ECLECTIC!") taste in music – rolling his eyes, yet laughing at the same time when he noticed his top played track was an instrumental (and rather sinister) track from the Apocalypse Now soundtrack.

Tony's browsing was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, followed by a Spanish accented "Breakfast is here, guys!", courtesy of Janos Quested, who then breezed off before the creeper bounced off of the door and very narrowly missed hitting Tony in the face. The shorter teen grinned at Loki who gave him the once over, stopped at the neck, his eyes widening and mouthing the word 'shit' to himself.

"Get out."

Tony turned from frowning at the creeper sharply, his eyebrows furrowing, "What."

"I shall repeat myself only once, get out – your presence is making me feel nauseous, as is your voice grating." Loki growled, looking down at his damp t-shirt and pulling it off. Tony found himself staring at the pale and perfectly sculptured chest, his gaze only broken when the shirt was thrown in his face and the word, "LEAVE," shouted at him.

"Alright, Titus, okay." He picked up his brogues, tied the lace loosely together and put them around him neck, holding his hands up and walking out of the room backwards in the direction of the common room, sitting down next to Clint and Steve who were playing what appeared to be Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (which Clint had completed three times, attempting a fourth). "You finally understand how an Xbox works, Cap?"

Steve scowled, Clint shaking his head and whacking Steve around the arm as the muscular boy's character machine gunned his character to death. "STEVE. Fucking hell, you're meant to kill pretty much anyone who isn't me? Can't you give the controller to Tony so I can complete this level without dying? This dying business is just getting out of order now."

"Maybe I'm killing you on purpose, Barton."

"I doubt it, Rogers." Tony said, scooting up closer to Steve and taking the controller from his hands. "Just stick to Cluedo, okay? You're good at that one."

Steve found himself staring at Tony's neck as he played the game, saying something when Tony caught him staring. "Did you fall over last night or something, Stark? Your neck looks a bit bruised. I think it's bleeding actually." Steve looked away, checking his fingernails for grime and standing up. "I'm meant to be meeting Peggy and Bucky by the fountain. See you guys…"

Tony scratched at it some more. Clint paused the game and stood up to inspect the bruise, "DUDE, YOU GOT SOME LAST NIGHT – THAT'S THE MOST HORRIFIC HICKEY I HAVE EVER SEEN." Clint cackled, clapping his hands, "OH MY GOD, THERE ARE TEETH MARKS AND EVERYTHING." The boy jumped onto the couch, waving his hands in the air and attracting the attention of anyone walking past. "Hey, Remy! Wade! Logan! Tony's got himself a _lover_!"

Wade stalked over and bent Tony's neck, jabbing at the mark and making it bleed even more, "That's some sadistic shit." He took a closer look and glanced up, "Peter – take a look at this, it's fucking bleeding!"

The boy put his skateboard down on the arm of the sofa and ran over to stand next to Wade, pulling a face in regards to Tony's neck, "That's sick." Tony rolled his eyes and put his head in his right hand. "So, who's the lady?"

"Is it Pepper? There's some sexual tension there…" Clint offered, perching on the top of an armchair.

"No, it's not Pepper." Tony sighed, "I'm going to murder you, Barton." Clint sniggered and leant on his elbows. "I don't remember much of last night – in fact, I could have gone to the girls' dorms and come back, but-"

_"Jesus Christ, __**LOKI**__! This is the __**best**__ blowjob I've ever gotten!"_

"No… I couldn't have!"

_"You're amazing. I have to repay you for that, what are you doing? It feels kinda – wait, stop sucking on my neck, Edward. Thanks; so how do you want this?"_

Tony looked down at the burgundy sweatshirt he was wearing, noticing dried lines of a faint white going up the side. "Holy fucking Christ." He stood up, throwing the game controller across the common room, "WHERE'S PEPPER? I need Pepper!" He found himself pushing Clint against a wall, a look of intense desperation across his face. "If you don't tell me where Pepper might be, shit, I'll burn everything you own with lasers and fire. Help me, birdie, this is important."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma Frost had nothing to do on her Saturday. According to the school system, neither did Thor Odinson. She found herself wandering around the school on the lookout for the godlike head boy, bumping into Sebastian Shaw who just murmured, "By any means…" to her. She pursed her lips and after thinking for thirty seconds, power walked to the sixth form common room where she found Thor sitting with his Viking friend, Volstagg. Thor caught a glimpse of the icy woman in the reflection of the coffee table, dropping his strawberry Pop-Tart and suddenly looking extremely frightened. Volstagg spoke, "Good morning, Lady Frost. How may my friend and I help you?"

Thor gulped and picked the Pop-Tart up from the tatty sofa. "I was just curious if Mr Odinson would help me carry these books? I've heard he's quite muscular and more than capable of lugging a few copies of Romeo & Juliet to the English department."

Volstagg laughed heartily, downing his cup of ridiculously potent smelling coffee, "Why, we'd both feel honoured to help such a beautiful lady, but I must ask, why do you feel the need to transport the copies of the play on a Saturday afternoon? Why not Monday morning?"

Emma smiled, locking eyes with Thor. "I do admire your enthusiasm and gusto, my beardy acquaintance; however I'll just be requiring our resident God of Thunder's assistance today." Thor sighed and stood up, flashing a grin at Emma and picking up her two tote bags. "And, Fandral is it?" Volstagg shook his head, "Oh, my apologies, but by taking them now, I can spend longer in the bath on Monday morning – it's just a preference thing."

With that, she turned on her stiletto heel and led the way out of the musty, book-filled room. As they walked across the chilly courtyard to the back entrance of the large redbrick building, Thor broke the awkward silence surrounding them. "I find it odd that a lady of grace and elegance, like yourself, would dismiss the help of two men willing and instead, only pursue the more hesitant of the two. I am confused why you felt me more able, unless you have an ulterior motive as to why you must have my assistance."

Emma took a sharp intake of breath, "Wow, such big words, sir. The way your family speaks really does baffle me. It's like you stepped straight out of Hamlet or something similar."

Thor chuckled, "Not Hamlet, we're Norwegian."

"My most sincere apologies." Emma unlocked the door to her classroom, putting down her tote bag on a grey desk, "If you just place those bags near that one, that'll be perfect."

Thor put them down and glanced at the door, "May I have permission to leave?"

Emma linked her hands together, crossed her legs at the ankle and shook her head, "I'd prefer it if you didn't – I must discuss some rather pressing issues with you."

A thick blonde eyebrow quirked, Thor crossed his muscular arms, perched on the desk and frowned, "And what would those be, Miss Frost?"

A cold giggle escaped from Emma's light pink painted lips, "Oh, sugar, I'm sure you know why I'm on your case."

Thor's eyes widened, "Is it my younger brother, Loki? I understand he can be quite a handful as he is prone to mischief, but I must confess, he no longer listens to me – I feel you'd make more of a difference if you had a conversation with our father."

The woman's glare was solid and incredulous, "You really aren't the sharpest pencil in the pot, are you dear?" Thor looked offended, "I'm sorry, you are adorable, but you're a spy and I dislike spies. I always had a soft spot for the villains in James Bond films as they always attempted to rid their world of the sneaky bastard. Only you're not sneaky like James Bond and you sure don't look anything like Daniel Craig. I've been onto you since day one, Odinson. Don't think you can pull the wool over my eyes with your puppy dog charm. Stop looking so sad and appalled - you're as bad as those who told you to spy on me. Tell me why Coulson wants an 'eye kept on me' and what purpose that serves or honey, I can get you kicked out of education for good with claims of sexual harassment. I'm a good actress and they will believe me."

Her hands found their way onto Thor's upper thighs. He squirmed around on the desk, a look of discomfort on his face, "I do not understand why you are my brother's favourite teacher and I refuse to tell you anything, Lady Frost as I have sworn to the son of Coul that I would not reveal my objective to anybody."

Emma scoffed, "You're starting to remind me a tad of the storyline in my favourite film, Apocalypse Now. Have you seen it? Well, then you won't know that Martin Sheen eventually told Marlon Brando his objective and in this instance, I am Marlon Brando and you are an errand boy, sent by grocery clerks to collect a bill." Thor looked awfully confused, Emma leant down and cupped her hand around his ear, whispering, "In other words, if you do not tell me, I'll put you in a cage and throw decomposing limbs in your general direction. Those decomposing limbs will be allegations. And Jane Foster will be one of the first to hear."

"Lady Jane? Leave her out of this, I beg."

"I will if you reveal what Coulson's plan is."

"Fine." Thor scowled, looking down, "The son of Coul approached me two weeks previously, requesting my assistance…"

* * *

"PEPPER. PEPPER. I NEED YOU, PEPPER." Tony stormed through the girls' dorms frantically, knocking over three year sevens and a girl who looked an awful lot like a young Claire Danes. "PEPPER." Three girls tore their gaze away from Geordie Shore to stare at Tony dreamily. He winked, holding his franticness at bay for a moment, before asking, "Have you beautiful ladies seen Pepper Potts around anywhere?"

The one Tony believed to be called Kitty replied, pointing down the corridor and smiling, "She's in Jean Grey's room and the door's open. Apparently they're going to a musical." Tony kissed the girl's hand and ran off, not far enough away to not hear the, "Oh my god, why is he so beautiful – I'm actually dead on the floor right now."

He laughed and poked his head around a door with 'GREY/MUNROE' written on a whiteboard next to the handle. Tony found himself wondering why Pepper was friends with people in the year below her. He then reminded himself that he was indeed the year**above** her and felt himself become rapidly more antsy and worked up. He looked around the room and ran over to Pepper, pushing Ororo out of the way and knocking over Jean's ironing board. Ororo scowled at Tony as a draught breezed through the room. "Pepper, Pepper, Pep, something bad and potentially life endangering has happened."

Jean turned down the music and Pepper put down her eyebrow pencil, her filled in brow rising. Tony would have laughed if he did not feel so awkward, "What's happened? Did Howard call? Steve spilt lemonade on your laptop again?" Tony shook his head, "What is it, then? I can't guess forever; we're meant to be getting the train in an hour and a half!"

He looked around, eyeing the red haired girl and the white haired girl both watching from a bed. "Is there somewhere we could talk without… the phoenix and the white witch over there listening in?" Pepper rolled her eyes, applying lip gloss and grabbing Tony's hand, leading him into a supply cupboard filled with boxes of pencils and feminine hygiene products.

"What's going on?" Pepper asked, snatching the deconstructed tampon from Tony's hand with a sigh.

"Something terrible, Pepper. Worse than my usual." He pointed at the itchy bite mark on his neck. Pepper looked a tiny bit disgusted, "I think that Loki Laufeyson gave it to me."

Her eyes widened comically, "WHAT? What are you doing letting that psycho anywhere near your jugular? You saw what he did to Phil's hand!"

The teenage boy gave a confused look to his strawberry blonde friend, "What, who's Phil? Never mind," Tony lowered his voice to a very quiet whisper, "I think Loki gave me head as well…"

Pepper gagged a little, "Please tell me you didn't return the affections?"

Tony sighed, holding up his sleeve, "I think I might have given old Vlad the Impaler a goddamn handjob." Pepper turned around and touched the wall, her fingers curling. "I mean, there's jizz on my sleeve and I don't _think_ it's mine and I woke up dribbling on his shirt and I think his fly might have been undone and oh fuck, Pep, I'm sorry, I'm kinda in some shock here and that look is _not_ helping the panic."

She turned around, her face the colour of a blanched lobster, "YOU WAKE UP WITH SOMEONE'S FUCKING COME ON YOUR SLEEVE AND YOU THINK YOU JUST_MIGHT_ HAVE WANKED OFF THE GUY WHO ALMOST **MURDERED** COULSON." She took a deep breath, "Jesus Christ, Tony, I'm not going to hold you back if you want to pursue this relationship because he _is_ aesthetically pleasing despite being a lunatic, but I sure as hell won't be inviting you on a double date any time soon."

"What, who said anything about a relationship? He kicked me out after we were woken up for breakfast." Tony rubbed his bloodshot eyes, "He's my partner in this programme. I'm the Romeo to his Juliet. We're, theoretically, meant to be fucking."

Pepper muttered something about being paired with "Natasha goddamn Romanoff" and then said, "Tell him that – you're the one spending the rest of year eleven with him." Tony rolled his eyes, "Good luck, Tony. Anybody around that maniac needs it."


	5. Chapter 5

Tony kissed Pepper's cheek and raced off into the common room, tapping Kitty Pryde on the shoulder, "Hey, have you seen a guy with black hair, probably a hipster sweater, skinny jeans, bright green eyes with a sadistic glint in them? Around 6 foot 2?"

The girl pressed her lips together and they formed a tight line. "Yeah, I think he's with Raven Darkholme. I don't know her room however. And it could have been that evil German kid. I don't know the difference; they're both hot in that creepy way..." She looked at a girl lying on the floor with a pulp novel in her hands, Moira, Tony believed her name to be. Kitty covered her rapidly reddening cheeks and spoke, "McTaggert, do you know where Raven's room is?"

Moira stood up, nodding, "I'll show you." She tucked a bit of brown hair behind her left ear and began walking down the hall. "I didn't see him to be honest – I just think that Kitty wanted to talk to you." She smiled sincerely, "Don't remember her for that though, I can tell she's embarrassed and didn't mean to reveal all of that with you."

Tony gave a smile in return, "Take me there anyway, what harm can it do?" Moira shrugged and started climbing the large staircase. "You're beautiful."

She laughed, "Stop hitting on me, I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, some creep who licks toads and smokes anything that'll set alight." Moira rolled her eyes, "I get it - he makes you laugh. But so does Charles. And so I."

They stopped outside a room. Moira put her hand on Tony's shoulder reassuringly and said, "Good luck, she's been in a god awful mood since Lehnsherr and Laufeyson returned." Tony grimaced at her and she knocked on the door three times, leaving straight after the third knock.

From deep within the room, muffled by the sound of, what sounded like, the Zombies, came a female voice, shouting, "WHO THE FUCK IS IT?" Tony gulped slightly and shook his head, straightening his posture out, clearing his throat and replied.

"IT'S TONY STARK."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"NOTHING MUCH, I JUST NEED TO SEE YOU BRIEFLY."

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE." Tony heard the clicking of heels against the floor and the door opened with an eerie squeak. "What?"

The smell of rose incense hit the boy's sinuses with a bang and he took a step back, coughing and then trying to play it cool. "Oh, you seen Loki around?"

She played with the beaded curtain obscuring her features and made a gap in them, framing her perfectly heart shaped face. She smirked and put her index finger to her mouth, "And… why on earth would I tell you if I'd seen him? I don't recall you ever having spoken."

"Because I'm handsome, charismatic and I'd really like to spend time with and spend money on you." Tony gave her his paparazzi smile and her eyes widened a little.

"This might work on the other girls down there, but I have a type and smarmy, sleazy douche-bag is not it. Sorry, Mr Stark, but if you're looking for Laufeyson, you'll just have to find him yourself."

"Can't you just give me a riddle or something?"

"What?" She looked confused and crossed her arms, the beads obscuring her face once again.

"Isn't that how you villains work? Give me a riddle and let me be on my way; let me _solve_ the case of the missing hipster?"

Raven looked unimpressed. She pursed her lips and held onto the edge of the door, "This isn't Batman, Stark. I'm not wearing green spandex and you're not in black Kevlar. I suggest you leave before I hurt you."

"Come on, Darkholme. I admire you massively, give me a clue."

"No." She slammed the door and Tony sighed, scratching at his Adam's apple and leaning his forehead on the deep red wall.

He closed his eyes and turned around, heading back down to the common room and out into the windy, sunny and icy day. He spotted Thor scampering out of the Languages building, heading to the main building. Thor's eyes were shifting and he looked incredibly nervous and edgy. "Hey, Thor!" The older boy turned around rapidly, his hair swishing in a rather comedic way. "Have you seen your menace of a younger brother anywhere?"

Thor approached him, his body language becoming far less hostile, his arms open wide, "Ah, son of Howard! How is one doing on this… fine afternoon?"

Tony looked at Thor. "One, never refer to me as that ever again. Two, I'm fine, thank you. And three, answer my goddamn question, Point Break."

Thor just smiled. "I do believe my brother enjoys the winter chill and is often found in the gazebo near the edge of the school grounds." Tony nodded and patted Thor on his bicep, "I hope that is an ample amount of information for you, young Stark?"

The year eleven nodded and grinned, walking off briskly and leaving Thor standing in the middle of the courtyard looking lost.

* * *

Loki was enjoying the solitude. Erik had left five minutes before to go and Skype with his mother, but had left his iPod dock. He'd taken his iPod with him (meaning Loki did not have to listen to anymore of Anthrax's new album) and Loki had plugged his in. His eyes were closed, he was taking in the sounds of the fifteen minute version of The End he had playing and he was loving the feeling of the cold biting at his skin.

The bench was damp from the frost earlier in the morning, but he couldn't have cared less and had rested his long legs over the wooden armrest, his feet crossing at the ankles. He opened his eyes and admired his heavily buckled winklepickers, loving how precise and sharp the points were. Almost like if he decided kick somebody whilst wearing them, they might just find themselves skewered on the end of his boot.

It was an image that Loki enjoyed immensely.

Whilst chuckling to himself, he noticed that somebody was attempting to move his legs. He snapped out of his daze immediately and then found he had Tony Stark's face squeezed in his hand. Stark attempted to smile whilst in Loki's grasp, but the taller boy just scowled and pinched harder, feeling his teeth through the skin of his cheek. Although his speech was extremely muffled and sounded like he was only speaking in vowels, Loki understood that Tony was attempting to say that he "liked this song". Loki nodded and loosened his grip, only so that he was pressing the cheeks to the teeth and not opening the mouth completely.

"Yes, I agree – it is one of their best." Loki let go of Tony's head. Tony adjusted his jaw, rubbing at the thumb print on his right cheek. Loki let out a cackle in regards to Tony's discomfort and licked his bottom lip to moisten it. "Now, why are you bothering me? Was seeing me at my most vulnerable last night not good enough for you? Do you wish to take advantage of me again? Because in all honesty, I will not be repeating last night, at least, not with the likes of _you_."

"Was I that terrible?" Tony wondered aloud. Loki striked his cheek with his right hand and Tony blinked multiple times after realising he'd just been hit. "This is effectively spousal abuse." His green eyes rolled, "Anyway, I brought you tea. I assumed you were a tea man, y'know, because you're very British and all… alternative people… love tea. I put a lot of milk and sugar in, 3 sugars specifically. You once again look like a man who enjoys a lot of milk in their tea."

"If this is in reference to last night, I did not…"

"Oh, god no! Um, I just guessed. And if you're drinking it, I think I was right, so…" Tony sat himself down next to Loki and smiled up at him, "I think you're great, Loki. I'm not even lying."

"Hush. I do not recognise this piece of music and you're interrupting my train of thought."

"It's the theme from True Romance." Tony paused, "Anyway, I would just like to say that, uh, I had fun last night." He clenched his eyes together and rubbed them, barely believing what he was saying, "Well, what I remember from last night. Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

Loki's face was blank and emotionless, but his eyes wide and innocent. "What – mutual masturbation." Tony's eyebrows furrowed and then he nodded hesitantly. "Perhaps. But I believe that for the sake of our art, we avoid each other out of class time and only see each other when completely necessary." Loki sipped the tea and continued, "I do not want to injure you, Stark. This is purely in case my moods become erratic once more."

"I feel as if you're breaking up with me." Tony deadpanned, scratching his face. "I don't fucking care about any emotions – I want blowjobs without having to give any feelings in return! I have strong reason to believe, dear old Bambi, that you want this too."

"Leave, Stark."

"Not until you give me answers."

"No." And with that, an icy glare and a sharp boot to the spine, Tony left without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a tradition amongst the students of the Shield College – every Sunday there would be a trip to what everyone referred to as 'the Village' and it was of belief that if you did not visit the patisserie and buy at least two pastry goods for yourself, you lacked soul. But the Village wasn't even a village anymore, it was given town status two years previously, but calling it 'the Town' didn't exactly stick as well, plus there wasn't much there. It was just some shops next to a golf course (that Sebastian Shaw had major shares in and Nick Fury played at every Wednesday morning with some rich American business men).

But honestly, the point of the trip wasn't _really_ for entertainment, more of a necessities kind of trip with three charity shops, one second-hand music/book shop, the patisserie, various restaurants, newsagents, two off-licences, a Blockbuster and a Budgens serving their purposes. Oh, and the betting shop where Remy LeBeau had made thousands – but where he was making his money was confidential amongst the students.

Loki needed a new book – he was hoping for something by Bret Easton Ellis (but he doubted the people of this upper-class area were interested in the escapades of characters such as Patrick Bateman). He'd asked Natasha to help him find his things and with the promise of a slice of carrot cake, she came with little hesitation. Next to Raven (who was unavailable), Natasha was probably Loki's best friend. Erik was up on his list too, but he hadn't given Loki blood (Raven) or lost his virginity to him (Natasha). It was that lack of extreme intimacy that left a slight gap in their closeness.

Everybody knew that for two years, Loki had pined for the Russian exchange student from afar. Unrequited love. He took action in late year nine, after the mixing of the genders, and they dated until the mysterious leave of absence, when it was decided that it'd be better for them to be best friends. It worked out well.

Natasha had move onto Clint and Loki remained on his own. He was relatively happy that way.

Further up the carriage, a quiet bickering could be heard. Tony, Charles and Bruce (well, Tony) were trying to work out how to buy alcohol from Oddbins without looking suspicious. Tony was going to have to find somebody who acted more maturely than himself, didn't have a slight gap in between their front teeth (that was being fixed with a retainer that nobody knew about, thank you very much) and who remembered their fake ID. He did not want to risk being reported to Fury again – he'd had enough of that eye-patched wonder already. But it was an off day for Tony, he was a bit more concerned hiding the big (horrific) red patch on his neck with a scarf than rummaging around in his drawers for his ID and then missing the train.

Charles had an old receipt in his hand and stood up on his tiptoes, writing down any names of people who could potentially buy him and Tony scotch. He sat back down and frowned, "Right, I think Logan's over there; he'd do it, right?" Bruce took the receipt from Charles and gazed at it.

"There're only three names here. And Steve's in brackets. Explain?" He said, his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Oh, Steve said he'd be coming later. But I don't believe he'll break the law willingly." Charles said, chewing on the end of his pen.

Tony snatched the receipt off Bruce and looked at it with great concentration, "Should I ask Loki? We're good now."

"What do you mean 'we're good'? That's worrying." Bruce rubbed his eyes and gave Tony a look.

He shrugged at Bruce's look and sighed, "He's alright. I like him. I'll ask him. He'll say yes, I owe him something." Tony's eyes shifted slightly and he stood up, straightening his worn shirt featuring the face of Don Corleone. He walked down the carriage to the table where Loki and Natasha were facing each other. He picked up Natasha's umbrella and put it on the table, she glared at him and he sighed, putting the dripping object in his lap. She smirked and he grinned at Loki. "Hey."

"What in the world could you possibly want now?" Loki said, studying his hands and attempting to rid his nails of the invisible dirt that wasn't there. "Didn't I make myself clear yesterday?"

"Yes, but I'm an annoying little fuck, I'll just keep coming back." Loki and Natasha shared a look, "You'll come to love me eventually. And anyway, Natasha, we get along – we both love Bruce!" She pursed her lips and Tony continued, "But, I'm not here to pester you about what we discussed yesterday. I was just wondering if you could possibly buy me and Charles alcohol."

"Why would I help you?" Loki asked, letting his hands meet at the fingertips. "What do I get in return?"

"You'd help me because we're together the rest of this year and if you do this, I'll be forever in your debt. Come on, I don't want to risk _not_ getting my weekly fix because I forgot my ID. My fucking Bambi eyes make me look fourteen; if they weren't so pretty, I'd look about twenty four."

"You're waffling." Natasha pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Yes, Stark – get to my part of the deal." Tony rolled his eyes, stood up and ran to the other side of the table, sitting down next to Loki and cupping his hand around his left ear.

"Sexual favours?" Tony whispered, his tongue snaking out and running along the edge of Loki's ear. A shiver ran up the taller boy's spine and he closed his eyes to regain his composure, shaking his head weakly. "Fine – I'll leave you alone until it is absolutely necessary that we talk. Like English or Drama for example."

"I'll see what I can do. Give me the money in advance." Loki rubbed his eyes and leaned his elbow on the window sill, his warm breath steaming up the window slightly. Tony handed him the forty pounds and left quietly, which Loki had not expected. When he opened his eyes, Natasha was staring at him with a smirk playing on her lips. "What?"

"You got it bad."

"What's 'it', Miss Romanoff? Please elaborate."

"You want the d."

"Stop spending so much time with Clint, please. And I do not." Loki made a noise, something like 'pft' and felt his cheeks redden.

Natasha cackled at his blush, "What even is that? Since when have you blushed? God, Loki – this is awful."

"I cannot lie to you. You know that." He admitted, muffling his speech with his thick woollen scarf, "It's always been that way; you and Frigga."

"But you want his dick. So fucking badly, Lokes." She laughed, running her finger along the condensation on the window, "He's quite irritating, yes, but you could go worse. At least he's attractive and has an intellect to match yours."

"Hush, Natasha – you giving me relationship advice is giving me an aneurysm. I dislike him immensely." Loki sighed, glancing down at his hands again.

"The way you looked when he whispered in your ear was a look of sexual frustration and lust. You're buying him a drink; from what I've learnt from sitcoms and romantic movies, this is the first step towards sex. You want him in your bed so much, my long limbed friend."

"If only you knew the whole story – you would _not_ be saying that."


	7. Chapter 7

Tony had come to believe that Loki was once a ballet dancer in his past life. Or one of those deadly, graceful looking cats you see on nature programmes. Or Jim Morrison. But all he knew was that he couldn't stop staring at him.

Progress had been made on the Loki front however.

He had bought Charles and Tony their alcohol and then joined the group for their film night after five days of ignoring Tony. Loki had been hesitant to include himself in the activity, but had overheard Clint and Natasha discussing Taxi Driver at dinner on the Thursday evening, Natasha had asked him if he owned the film on DVD, to which he replied, "Blu-Ray Special Edition." And to the questioning look she gave him after, "It's one of the best films ever made." Clint then asked him to join them (giving pretty much no detail on who "them" consisted of) for the annual "Movies Steve Hasn't Seen" night.

After he had said that he'd "think about it", he didn't think that they'd really expect him to turn up, let alone save him a seat. Next to Tony. Who then grinned at him for the first fifteen minutes of the film, until Pepper turned down the lights and still, Loki could feel Tony staring at him.

It was the same in fifth period English on Monday afternoon. Frost had made the decision at the start of Year 10 poetry to only let Loki read out sonnets, so it was no surprise to him that when he found Sonnet 130 in front of him, that of all people, he was the one reading it. He read with the usual enthusiasm and passion that he felt when reading Shakespeare aloud, but he felt himself become mildly irritated when he noticed Tony gazing at his hands, which appeared to have a life of their own when he spoke.

Tony frowned when Loki sat on them. His reading became strained and it then seemed like he was talking through clenched teeth. Frost looked worried and crossed her lace covered arm, perching on Steve's desk.

Steve's cheeks reddened as he found himself being forced to look nowhere other than her cleavage. He turned in his chair to look at the reader of the poem, who was twitching and had one hand clenched around a dark green biro atop his right thigh. Steve cocked his head a little, noticing Tony's almost _adoring_ look that was aimed in Loki's direction.

As soon as he finished reading, Loki turned to Tony, muttered something, picked up his things and left with a harrumph. Steve turned to Bucky and nudged him to get his attention. Bucky's eyebrow raised and he turned on his elbow, right cheek squashed by his palm. "You notice any of that?"

"What? Stark's obsessive staring? Haven't seen him this bad since Pepper got boobs." He said with a yawn and a rub of his eyes. "Fuckin' hate English, it's so dreary."

Steve nodded and pulled on his navy blue coat, eyebrows furrowed, almost as if he was trying to work something out.

* * *

Only about twenty people in their year actually did a technology lesson, which explained why they were mixed genders and were sixth period. Loki took a Graphics GCSE, which was taught by PE teacher, Maria Hill. She was terrible at teaching the subject; she'd gotten isometric drawing confused with isosceles triangles until Raven had pointed out that it would make no sense to draw triangles for an entire two years. Hill had sent her to Nick Fury's office, looked up a definition on the internet and then said, "That's what I meant."

Loki had done the majority of the course with guidance from a teacher that wrote a blog. Apparently, he was A* potential.

But Maria Hill couldn't give a shit about her Year 11 Graphic Products class, which was why she spent their lessons planning her BTEC Sports classes, filing her nails, emailing her pals from her past in the US Government (Fury and Coulson) and practising her frown in the window. This was how Loki actually managed to get his hands on a craft knife.

He needed to cut something off a board and found himself walking around the technology department for about fifteen minutes. He'd been denied three times (probably because of the mugshot-like photograph of him behind every teacher in the school's desk ordering them not to give him any kind of potential weapon) until he walked into a seemingly empty Electronics classroom.

He knew as soon as he heard the lyrics to Dream On by Aerosmith being belted out that, perhaps, it was a mistake to try this classroom. Though there appeared to be no teacher in here. "Hey, hey; well if it isn't the mysterious Loki of Graphicsland. What can I assist you with, chum?"

Loki rolled his eyes at Tony spinning around in a chair with a screwdriver in his hands. "Where's your teacher?"

"Hammer - the pretentious fuck?" Tony snorted, "You actually want to see that retarded goose?"

"Yes."

"I'm about 30 times more intelligent than that man. Not that you could call him a man. I've heard his wang is the size of one of those Milky Way fun size bars: when erect." Tony laughed and punched the table, "No honestly, that's what I've heard." Loki smiled a little, "So, what do you need?"

"Do you have a craft knife in this room?" Loki queried, crossing his arms.

"I might do. But I've seen your face behind every desk in this school. How are we meant to trust the guy who stabbed Coulson with a fountain pen with a craft knife?"

"Because I intend to do my Graphics coursework. I'm also not feeling as murderous as I was, say ten minutes ago, when you were staring longingly at my left cheekbone."

Tony let out an 'ooh' and stood up, walking over to the metal cupboard. "I'll let you off this time, Kiddo. You have fun using this. It's Hattori Hanzo stainless Japanese steel." He handed Loki the craft knife and ran his finger alone the plastic yellow handle, "You should come do your coursework in here; wouldn't want the lovely Miss Hill to be in your area when you have an offensive weapon in your possession."

Loki smirked, "I might have to take you up on that offer. Put on some Led Zeppelin, look after my craft knife and I'll be back momentarily."


End file.
